Slap
Slap '(スマック, ''Smack) is a Jupiter Utility Psynergy introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. It can also be used in battle as a stand-alone offensive Psynergy. Its encyclopedia entry reads as follows: "This wind-based Psynergy conjures a blast of air with unusual properties. It's good for knocking things around or waking up sleeping people." Basic Description Slap is a single-target Psynergy. The final amount of damage is determined by comparing the caster's Jupiter Power to the target's Jupiter Resistance, and using the difference to modify the base power of Slap. Visually, Slap resembles a large, blue, disembodied hand that appears and forcefully slaps the target before disappearing. Damage Calculation Elemental Power attacks such as Slap use a set base power as the base damage to be modified. For example, the base power of Slap is 40. Thus an unmodified Slap would deal around 40 points of damage. Slap's attack takes this base damage value and uses it in the following equation: : final damage = (base damage) * (1 + (User's Jupiter Power - Enemy's Jupiter Resistance) / 200) To word this in prose, Slap takes the base damage, and then modifies this by how much higher or lower the user's Jupiter Power is than the target's Jupiter Resistance. The difference between the user's Jupiter Power and the user's Jupiter Resistance is then divided by 200, then 1 is added to this, resulting in what can be called the "elemental damage multiplier". This number is what the Psynergies' damage is multiplied by. For example, if an Adept with a Jupiter Power of 150 casts Slap on a monster with a Jupiter Resistance of 50: * damage = (base damage) * (1 + (Power - Resistance) / 200) * damage = (40) * (1 + (150 - 50) / 200) * damage = (40) * (1 + 100 / 200) * damage = (40) * (1 + 0.5) * damage = 40 * 1.50 * damage = 60 Therefore, the maximum amount of damage that a Slap cast under these circumstances would deal would be approximately 60 points of damage. As a Utility Psynergy Slap is a plot-important Utility Psynergy used to deliver a slap to an object at a distance, functioning somewhat similarly to Force. Slap can be used to wake up sleeping characters or creatures, to knock down dangling things, and to "tweak the noses" of several statues to cause them to respond. More importantly, Slap is required to progress further in the game, as it is required in order to wake up the Mountain Roc, which triggers certain cutscenes. Availability Slap is available to any Adept that has equipped the Slap Glove. In absence of the Slap Glove, the move is known naturally by the Jupiter Adept Sveta. Due to Slap's Utility Psynergy status, she will retain access to it regardless of her current class. Analysis '''General: Slap is a fairly weak-powered move, equivalent to early game Psynergies. It generally has little in-battle use; however, the chance to Stun an enemy can be useful if inflicted. By Game '''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: '''Slap will see its greatest in-battle use during the battle against the Mountain Roc. During the battle with the Mountain Roc (and only during this battle), Slap has the special ability to negate the Mountain Roc's Stone Molt ability, which allows it to regenerate HP. Afterwards, only Sveta will be able to use Slap. However, its relative weakness in comparison to Sveta's stronger abilities means Slap will be used rarely, if at all. Trivia * According to Tret and Laurel, Slap only occurs naturally among Beastmen Adepts. However, the reason for this exclusivity remains unknown. Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Utility Psynergy Category:Jupiter-based offenses